Winter Storm
by D'rain Potterhead
Summary: Hogwarts gempar dengan kabar mengejutkan yang menjalar cepat bagaikan virus. 'DRACO MALFOY DITOLAK WANITA'. Bagaimana mungkin pangeran Slytherin itu mendapat penolakan dari seorang gadis? Dan siapakah gadis misterius itu?...(atau gadis bodoh lebih tepatnya)
1. Chapter 1 : Hari Yang Buruk

Disclaimer : All character © J.K. Rowling. Story © D'rain

Rated : T

Timeline : Tahun ketujuh setelah perang Hogwarts. Murid yang tidak sempat melanjutkan tahun ketujuh (karena perang) mendapat kesempatan untuk belajar lagi di Hogwarts.

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya silahkan dikritik agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik kedepannya.

**Happy Reading and Review, please...**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Hari yang Buruk

Semua murid kini memandang Draco dengan aneh saat ia berjalan menuju meja Slytherin. Pria berwajah runcing pucat dengan rambut pirang dan mata abu-abu menatap semua yang ada di asrama itu dingin. Sial, batin Draco, gara-gara berita murahan itu. Dari jauh dia bisa melihat senyuman mencela yang dilayangkan Gregory Goyle dan Blaise Zabini kepadanya. Sementara Pansy Parkinson yang duduk disamping Daphne Greengrass, terlihat kesal sekaligus bersimpati saat Draco muncul.

"Apa benar berita itu―eh?" tanya Blaise, bahkan ketika Draco belum mendaratkan dirinya ke bangku.

"Draco, siapa gadis itu? Aku akan dengan senang hati mengumpulkan beberapa anak untuk memberinya pelajaran, kalau kau mau." sahut Pansy.

"Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur dalam hal ini," tukas Draco yang membuat temannya tercengang, "aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Yah–err, baiklah," jawab Pansy salah tingkah, "aku yakin gadis itu buta, Draco. Atau mungkin saja dia hanya pura-pura menolakmu, supaya dia membuatmu penasaran."

"Hei Draco, apa gadis itu si Granger?" tanya Blaise membuat Draco melotot.

"Jangan gila Blaise. Aku masih waras dan masih punya selera dalam memilih gadis. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran bahwa gadis yang menolakku adalah si darah-lumpur Granger? Aku bahkan tak sudi menyebut namanya".

"Well, anggap saja kami semua merasa kau sedikit lunak pada geng Potter itu setelah kejatuhan Pangeran Kegelapan." ungkap Blaise terus terang.

"Whooo–tunggu dulu, jadi benar-benar ada gadis yang menolakmu?"

Draco tidak memberi respon apapun pada pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Goyle. Dan hal ini bukannya memperbaik keadaan.

"Draco! Gadis macam apa yang bisa menolakmu?" teriak Goyle yang membuat beberapa kepala menoleh ke arah mereka. "Kau, si Draco Malfoy, Pangeran Slytherin. Aku penasaran gadis seperti apa dia... pasti sangat cantik dan menarik, bukan? Apalagi karena sebelumnya belum pernah ada gadis yang menolakmu, kebalikannya, mereka malah mengejar-ngejarmu." lanjutnya mengerling Pansy.

"Tutup mulutmu, Goyle. Kau mau membuat harga diriku hilang atau apa?" protes Draco.

"Maaf teman, aku hanya tidak bisa mempercayainya."

"Bukankah Draco sudah menyuruhmu untuk tutup mulut Goyle? Atau kau perlu bantuanku untuk menjahit mulut besarmu itu?" Pansy mencibir kesal.

"Ooh–apakah itu mengganggumu, Pence? Kau hanya cemburu karena Draco sudah tidak tertarik padamu lagi, sekarang." balas Goyle tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!" hadang Blaise dan Draco sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Setidaknya Blaise membantunya mengurangi rasa pusing yang menjalar di otaknya.

Draco kemudian menatap Daphne yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Daphne, bisa dikatakan adalah Hermione Granger versi Slytherin. Selalu membaca buku kemanapun ia pergi. Dan tentu saja, yang paling cerdas di antara semua murid Slytherin.

Tatapan dingin Draco tampaknya bisa dirasakan oleh Daphne yang kemudian berhenti membaca bukunya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Daphne dengan sinis.

Pansy semakin terlihat kesal saat perhatian Draco justru terarah pada gadis di sebelahnya. Pansy, meskipun sudah putus dari Draco, rupanya masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. Mudah menyimpulkan hal itu jika dilihat dari sikapnya yang selalu kesal kalau Draco memperhatikan gadis lain.

"Tidak. Hanya heran saja." jawab Draco dingin.

"Hey, Malfoy!" seru seseorang dari balik bahunya dan dari suaranya, Draco sudah mengenali sosok itu.

"Huh, ternyata cuma Weasel. Maaf, tapi waktuku terlalu berharga untuk sekedar berbicara denganmu."

"Oh–apa itu yang dikatakan gadis itu saat menolakmu? Aku sangat prihatin saat mendengar berita itu, kau tahu. Rupanya kau sudah kehilangan wibawamu, ya?" seru Ron Weasley bersemangat.

Draco Malfoy berdiri dan berbalik, diikuti beberapa anak Slytherin yang juga berdiri. "Kau beruntung karena aku sedang tidak ingin mencari gara-gara denganmu, Weasel."

"Dan itu pasti efek dari penolakan sadis yang kau alami, bukan? Aku sangat salut padanya. Sampaikan salam terhangatku untuknya, oops tapi, itu kalau dia masih mau bertemu denganmu." Ron nyengir lebar. Dia sangat puas membuat Draco mati kutu seperti ini.

Detik berikutnya Draco mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya tepat di hidung Ron. Tetapi Ron yang gesit sudah sedari tadi menyambar tongkatnya dan mengacungkan tepat di dada Draco. Untunglah saat itu Hermione dan Harry datang dan berhasil menghalangi mereka berdua untuk saling meluncurkan mantra.

"Sudahlah, Ron. Jangan habiskan waktuku untuk hal seperti ini." celoteh Hermione. "Dan kau!" mengalihkan pandangannya untuk Draco, "tidak perlu repot-repot melayangkan kutukan pada Ron, aku yakin kau akan tergeletak duluan sebelum kau berniat mengutuknya. Ron sudah sangat berpengalaman dengan hal itu." Hermione melirik Ron yang kemudian tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau masih suka ikut campur, Granger!" geram Draco tanpa mengurangi tatapan jijiknya terhadap Hermione. Tatapannya semakin tajam saat Hermione menatapnya galak.

"Turunkan tongkatmu, Malfoy! Apa kau berharap aku mengurangi poin asramamu?" ujar Harry. Draco tentunya tahu, sebagai ketua murid, Harry Potter mempunyai hak untuk mengurangi poin asrama. Dan dia tidak akan mau berurusan dengan ketua murid yang ingin membuat poin asramanya menurun.

"Ajarkan saja temanmu ini sopan santun, Potter! Lain kali dia berani membuka mulut kotornya untukku, aku akan membuatnya membeku detik itu juga."

"Oh–aku tidak sabar menantinya kalau begitu." balas Ron.

Draco meluncur pergi meninggalkan aula besar. Ia tiba di koridor yang gelap dan kosong dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sosok yang untuk sementara ini tidak ingin ditemuinya, mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

A/N : Di chapter berikutnya akan kita ketahui siapa sosok gadis yang menolak Draco Malfoy. Chapter 2 akan di post kalau review sudah mencapai 5. Silahkan berspekulasi tentang siapa gadis yang menolak Draco pada kolom review dibawah.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sore Menegangkan

Disclaimer : All character © J.K. Rowling. Story © D'rain

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya silahkan dikritik agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik kedepannya.

**Happy Reading and Review, please...**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Sore Menegangkan

Sosok itu hanya ditimpali obor-obor yang menyala di tembok dan cahaya sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela di sepanjang koridor. Dengan jelas Draco bisa mendeskripsikan sosok itu. Perempuan jangkung berambut gelap panjang dengan kulit seperti porselen dan wajahnya menyerupai boneka.

Entah ada yang salah pada diri Draco atau tidak, setiap kali dia bertemu dengan gadis itu, jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak perlahan. Ia selalu merasa gugup dan senang pada saat yang bersamaan. Tapi ia tidak boleh membuat harga dirinya jatuh lagi. Tidak akan. Dia tidak membiarkan gadis itu mepermalukannya sekali lagi.

Draco melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, demikian pula gadis di depannya. Jarak di antara mereka semakin berkurang. Draco menatap gadis itu dengan penuh amarah, tapi gadis itu tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Mereka berdua menghentikan langkah.

"Maaf, sudah membuat keadaan jadi seperti ini." seru gadis itu dengan lembut tapi terdengar tegas. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana berita itu bisa menyebar."

"Tidak perlu membahas hal ini lagi. Anggap saja kejadian kemarin tidak pernah terjadi."

Dan tanpa memandang gadis itu, Draco melanjutkan langkahnya kembali tapi kemudian lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti.

"Apa kau marah padaku karena hal itu? Aku menolakmu bukan tanpa alasan, Draco. Hanya saja, tidak mudah bagiku untuk percaya kalau kau benar-benar punya perasaan lain untukku."

"Aku tidak marah. Hanya kecewa. Katakanlah, aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang kumau selama ini. Dan dengan satu penolakan darimu kemarin, membuatku benar-benar tidak mempunyai harga diri."

"Aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Bisakah kita hentikan pembahasan ini? Aku lelah, aku mau kembali ke asrama. Selamat malam, Astoria."

"Selamat malam, Draco." bisiknya perlahan.

-o0o-

Draco merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Hatinya begitu bergejolak. Kenapa gadis itu bisa membuatnya seperti ini? Perasaan antara senang, marah, dan sakit hati bercampur aduk di dadanya, membuatnya susah mengatur nafas.

Dan perasaannya yang kacau seperti ini, memaksanya untuk mengingat detik-detik menegangkan kemarin sore. Saat ia untuk pertama kali, menyatakan cintanya yang serius untuk seorang gadis.

_~Flashback~_

Saat itu asrama Slytherin kosong dan Draco yang bosan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Astoria Greengrass sedang membaca buku sendirian di depan perapian. Tanpa basa-basi, Draco duduk disampingnya dan hal ini membuatnya terkejut.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh duduk disini?" tanya Draco saat gadis itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau sedang ada waktu santai tidak?"

"Kau tidak bisa lihat? Aku sedang santai sekarang."

Draco sedikit merasa tersinggung dengan jawaban ini, hanya saja ia tidak bisa marah pada gadis itu. Ia memutar otak, untuk mencari ide percakapan lain.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan kalau ikut aku sebentar?"

"Ikut kau? Baiklah, lagipula aku mulai bosan disini."

Draco mengajak Astoria kesana kemari. Melewati beberapa koridor dan menaiki banyak tangga. Astoria sudah sempat menduga kemana Draco Malfoy akan membawanya. Dan dugaannya benar-benar tepat, Menara Astronomi yang dikenal sebagai menara tertinggi di Hogwarts.

Pemandangan sore dari atas menara benar-benar memukau. Siluet Draco dan Astoria tampak di belakang mereka, yang menandakan matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam. Awan mulai berubah warna, dari biru cerah menjadi jingga keemasan. Burung-burung terbang berkelompok dengan bernyanyi semacam kicauan yang indah.

"Wow–kau benar-benar pandai dalam memilih tempat dan suasana, Draco."

"Menurutmu begitu? Baguslah kalau kau suka kubawa kesini."

"Ya–aku tidak pernah kemari sebelumnya. Tapi, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya membawaku kemari? Kau tidak berniat untuk mendorongku dari atas sini, bukan?"

"Kenapa setiap orang yang berada di dekatku tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikiran buruk?" Draco mendengus sebal.

"Susah unuk berpikiran baik ketika yang kau hadapi adalah seorang Malfoy..." Astoria menoleh dengan hati-hati untuk melihat mimik muka Draco setelah ia selesai mengatakannya dengan lirih.

"Kau memang seorang Greengrass... sifatmu sama dinginnya seperti Daphne–eh."

"Jadi–kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya gadis itu seketika.

Draco menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ekspresinya seolah berkata 'aku akan lompat dari atas sini setelah mengatakannya'.

"Andai saja ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu melihat isi hati seseorang tanpa perlu repot-repot mengatakannya seperti ini."

Gadis itu semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Draco. Dahinya berkerut ingin tahu. Sementara Draco masih merancang kata-katanya sambil terlihat gugup. Matahri mulai turun dan langit menjadi gelap.

"Dengar," lanjutnya, "ini pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal seperti ini. Kau tahu, biasanya mereka yang mengejarku lalu ketika aku dan mereka punya hubungan–aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman, entahlah..."

Astoria masih mendengarkan. Mencoba memahami kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan pria di depannya.

"Tapi–aku merasakan hal yang berbeda denganmu. Sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?" Draco menyipit, berharap Astoria mampu menangkap kata-katanya.

"Aku memang bodoh dalam seperti ini. Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata romantis atau bahkan pujian untuk seseorang yang istimewa."

Setelah Draco mengucapkannya, tampaknya Astoria sudah mulai mengerti akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia menatap lurus Draco penuh arti. "Kau–menyukaiku, Draco?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit menenangkan hati Draco. "Y–ya. Aku menyukaimu, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, aku mungkin mencintaimu."

"Mungkin? Kau sepertinya tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

"Aku yakin, Astoria. Sangat yakin. Jadi–apakah kau mau jadi..."

"Kekasihmu? Aku...? Kau tidak bercanda..."

"Tidak." jawab Draco Malfoy tegas. Tatapan matanya sangat meyakinkan Astoria. Tapi Astoria tidak mau gegabah. Ia tahu siapa Draco Malfoy.

"Aku...maaf–tidak bisa." ujarnya lirih.

"Kau menolakku... kau tidak menyukaiku? Apa kau yakin kau masih normal?"

Pertanyaan Draco sangat menyinggung Astoria. Dalam hal ini, gadis itu tadinya mau mempertimbangkan sejenak. Akan tetapi kalimat terakhir Draco membuatnya berubah pikiran. "Ya. Aku 100% masih normal, Draco." tegasnya tajam.

"Aku tak bisa percaya hal ini. Seumur hidupku, baru kau satu-satunya gadis yang menolakku mentah-mentah." tatapan Draco kini terlihat sama kesalnya dengan Astoria. "Kalau begitu lupakan hari ini. Lupakan kalau aku pernah memintamu untuk jadi kekasihku. Aku sangat menyesal sudah membuang waktuku yang berharga."

Draco Malfoy berbalik dan meluncur pergi. Bersamaan pada saat itu, sesuatu terjatuh dari jubah Draco. Sesuatu yang kecil berkilauan yang dipungut dan diletakkan di telapak tangannya. Tampak seperti mutiara. Detik berikutnya, terjadi sesuatu yang magis pada mutiara itu. Mutiara kecil itu berubah perlahan-lahan–seperti karet yang mengembang menjadi sebuah pot mungil dengan tinggi dan diameter kira-kira 5 cm, yang kemudian muncul dari dalamnya sebuah tanaman seperti kaktus dengan tiga sisi tapi berwarna antara jingga dan violet. Kaktus itu menari-nari di dalam pot. Melambai-labaikan dua cabangnya seperti tangan yang mengucapkan 'halo'. Astoria menyentuh durinya yang ternyata sangat lembut seperti bulu kucing.

"Draco..." bisiknya pada keheningan malam.

_~ Flashback End ~_

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

A/N : Thanks buat reviewnya kemarin. Di chapter ini awalnya ga punya ide buat adegan penembakan Draco ke Astoria. Tapi kemudian, terinspirasi dari temen cewek aku yang galak yang nolak seorang cowok angkuh... hehehe jadi dua-duanya sama-sama ga mau ngalah.

Oh ya buat yg kemarin berspekulasi / berharap kalau cewek yang nolak Draco adalah Hermione, maaf ya udah bikin kalian kecewa. Soalnya menurutku terlalu banyak cerita tentang Dramione, dan aku pengen menceritakan ttg hubungan Draco dan Astoria sebelum menikah. Mudah-mudahan yg kecewa masih mau baca kelanjutannya.


	3. Chapter 3 : Kesempatan Kedua

Disclaimer : All character © J.K. Rowling. Story © D'rain

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya silahkan dikritik agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik kedepannya.

**Happy Reading and Review, please...**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Kesempatan Kedua

Pelajaran Rabu pagi dimulai dengan Ramuan. Draco sangat sangat tidak bersemangat saat mengikuti pelajaran ini karena mereka akan satu ruangan bersama murid-murid Gryffindor. Dan itu artinya, dia akan melihat wajah-wajah yang tidak diingankannya seperti Potter, Weasley dan Granger.

Hari yang menyebalkan menjadi jauh lebih parah ketika Ron dan Hermione masuk ke ruang kelas dengan membawa pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan mereka seperti biasanya.

"Kau bahkan tak mendengarkan penjelasanku, Hermione!"

"Ron, kalau kau terus mencontek punyaku, kapan kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri?" serang Hermione tak mau kalah.

"Oh ayolah! Itu tidak akan membunuhmu kalau kau membantuku dan Harry."

"Dimana otakmu, Ron? Kau mau aku membantumu dan Harry agar menjadi orang bodoh?" Kini mereka bertiga duduk terpisah. Harry sebangku dengan Ron, sementara Hermione dengan Parvati.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja kalau begitu Hermione. Hubungan kita mungkin berakhir sebentar lagi. Kau jangan menyesal..."

"Kau sangat kekanak-kanakan! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan... dengan kita." Hermione berbisik pada kata 'kita'. Draco malas berkomentar dalam hal ini. Tidak penting untuknya. Kelihatannya Ron tidak sungguh-sungguh akan ucapannya mengenai hubungan mereka.

"Yah–kurasa kau benar. Kalau begitu berikan aku kesempatan kedua, oke?" katanya buru-buru. "Aku janji tidak akan memaksamu untuk memberi contekan..." Hermione tersenyum samar mendengarnya.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan seperti itu. Janjimu mungkin tidak akan bertahan selama satu jam setelah ini."

Ron Weasley membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi sebelum dia mengeluarkan suara, pintu kelas terbuka. Profesor Slughorn masuk dan memulai pelajaran Ramuan. Sepanjang pelajaran, Draco mulai memikirkan kalimat Ron. Kesempatan kedua. Kalau ia mencobanya, apa Astoria akan luluh seperti Hermione?

-o0o-

Mencoba. Tidak. Mencoba. Tidak. Mencoba...

Draco Malfoy mondar-mandir di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga. Kakinya terasa berat, begitu juga dengan nafasnya. Kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan 'apa yang harus kukatakan?'. Sebelumnya tekadnya sudah bulat, tetapi begitu sampai di depan perpustakaan, tekad itu mencair sedikit demi sedikit.

Setelah berada dalam kebimbangan selama sepersekian menit, Draco ahirnya melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke perpustakaan. Ia mencari sosok yang ingin ditemuinya. Draco melalui beberapa rak dan tiba di rak ke tujuh sisi kiri. Setiap Rabu sore, Astoria selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk ke perpustakaan dan Draco sudah hafal akan hal ini.

Draco mengambil asal sebuah buku kemudian sengaja duduk disamping Astoria. Gadis itu mengubah ekspresinya saat menyadari pria itu ada disana.

"Aku ingin bicara." kata Draco.

Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Draco, tepat ke telinga kirinya, "ini perpustakaan–bukan tempat untuk bergosip." bisiknya.

"Berikan aku kesempatan kedua." tegasnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Dan kenapa aku mau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku akan membuktikannya padamu. Itu yang kau mau, bukan? Maksudku, itu yang wanita inginkan."

"Baiklah. Jawab pertanyaanku, Draco," Draco tampak serius mendengarkan, "kau suka atau cinta padaku?"

"Cinta. Aku sudah memberitahumu kemarin."

"Dan kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Draco mengerjap bingung. Pertanyaan Astoria ini sama sekali tidak disangkanya. Dia bingung bagaimana harus menjawab. Karena alasannya mencintai Astoria terdengar tidak masuk akal. Astoria Greengrass tidak diragukan lagi, selain cantik, pandai, berdarah-murni, dan sama sekali berbeda dibandingkan gadis-gadis Slytherin lainnya. Dia sangat anggun, elegan, misterius dan lain-lain. Tapi Draco tidak mungkin mengatakan semua itu. Dia harus memikirkan sesuatu yang simpel. Apa gunanya dia di Slytherin kalau tidak bisa berpikir cepat dalam kondisi darurat seperti ini?

"Karena kau adalah kau. Astoria Greengrass."

Sesaat Draco mengira dia berhalusinasi tentang lengkung senyuman dari bibir Astoria. Tapi nyatanya hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Gadis itu tersenyum menatapnya dan kemudian mengecup pipi kanannya.

"Apa artinya itu?" tanya Draco penasaran sekaligus senang.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu apa artinya." Astoria berdiri dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Draco dalam kebingungannya.

"Hanya itu? Hanya butuh jawaban simpel seperti itu?" Draco mengikuti jejak Astoria dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

A/N : Untuk chapter ini, aku ga berani lihat review kalian. Pasti bakal banyak komentar negatif. Tapi yasudah lah, toh ini cuma cerita yang bertujuan untuk menghibur semata. Kalau ada yang ga berkenan, Don't read this stories... simpel kan?


	4. Chapter 4 : Pengakuan

Disclaimer : All character © J.K. Rowling. Story © D'rain

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya silahkan dikritik agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik kedepannya.

**Happy Reading and Review, please...**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Pengakuan

Apa ini mimpi?

Ini mimpi. Ini pasti cuma mimpi.

Draco yakin bahwa kurang lebih 72 jam yang lalu, gadis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dan kenyataan beberapa jam yang lalu, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Pagi ini adalah hari pertama musim dingin. Perlahan tapi pasti, butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit, menutupi bagian-bagian kastil Hogwarts dengan tumpukan salju.

Sarapan di Aula besar mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa dingin ini. Draco keluar dari kamar asrama menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Dia sudah sangat berharap bisa melihat wajah Astoria tapi tampaknya gadis itu sudah menuju Aula besar terlebih dulu.

Draco mempercepat langkahnya dan sampai di Aula yang penuh sesak, berjalan ke meja Slytherin. Matanya kemudian mendarat pada seorang gadis yang sedang sarapan dan tampak berbincang dengan satu teman pria dan dua teman wanitanya.

Beruntung bagi Draco, bangku di samping kiri Astoria tidak berpenghuni. Dan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, ia duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Pagi." sapanya membuat ketiga teman Astoria mengangkat alis.

Gadis itu menoleh sesaat kemudian menundukkan muka tanpa membalas ucapan Draco.

"Jadi... apa tidurmu menyenangkan semalam?" tanya Draco memulai pembicaraan.

Gadis itu masih diam dan tidak menatapnya. Salah satu teman wanita di depannya berdeham kecil. Menggerakkan matanya dari Draco ke Astoria, mencoba memberi bahwa tanda Draco sedang mengajakanya bicara. Karena tidak ada reaksi dari Astoria, teman laki-lakinya menyikutnya.

"Astoria, kurasa ada yang mau bicara denganmu."

Tapi Astoria masih bersembunyi dalam diamnya, sejenak memandang teman-temannya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Aku mau ke kelas lebih dulu."

Kemudian dia pergi, meninggalkan kebingungan dalam diri Draco. Apa ada yang salah dengannya hari ini? Dia gadis aneh yang pernah ditemui dan dipacarinya. Gadis itu angkuh dan menyebalkan, tapi terkadang sangat manis dan membuat jantung Draco berdebar. Draco melirik ke arah gerombolan murid kelas tujuh, yang didalamnya termasuk Blaise, Goyle dan Pansy Parkinson. Mereka semua memandangnya aneh. Seakan Draco baru saja keluar dari selokan yang kotor.

"Draco, apa gadis itu... apa dia gadis yang menolakmu? Astoria? Adik Daphne?" tanya Pansy ketika Draco baru saja duduk di barisan kelas tujuh untuk mengambil sarapan.

"Jelaskan pada kami, Draco!" ungkap Gregory Goyle sedikit kesal.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan? Bukan hal yang penting!" tukas Draco tajam.

"Mungkin tidak penting bagimu sobat, tapi penting bagi kami," jawab Blaise dengan mulut yang masih menguyah makanan, kemudian menelannya, "gadis itu menolakmu kemarin, kemudian hari ini dia mengacuhkanmu. Apa kau tidak merasa terhina?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyetujui ucapan Blaise dalam hati. Terhina? Sudah pasti. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa marah atau benci pada Astoria hanya karena hal ini. Tidak akan pernah.

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri." Draco menegaskan hal itu dan memandang tajam Pansy Parkinson sekarang.

-o0o-

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Draco sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Astoria.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau menciumku di perpustakaan kemudian kau mengabaikanku di Aula besar. Apa maumu? Kalau kau berniat mempermainkan perasaanku..."

"Tidak." jelas Astoria tegas. "Tidak pernah berniat mempermainkanmu. Aku... aku hanya belum siap anak-anak lain mengetahui tentang kita. Terutama..." Astoria menghentikan ucapannya. Setelah berjalan sepanjang koridor, Astoria berhenti untuk menghadapi Draco.

"Daphne?" terlihat anggukan kecil gadis itu. "Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Daphne?"

"Aku tidak mau dia tahu kalau kita..."

"Kenapa? Apa dia menyukaiku dan melarangmu untuk punya hubungan denganku?"

Astoria terkikik geli. Dan Draco menjadi semakin bingung.

"Ada yang lucu rupanya?" sindir Draco dan kini merasakan darah naik ke pipinya.

"Kau yang lucu. Ternyata selain arogan dan sombong, kau punya sifat terlalu percaya diri juga, ya? Mana mungkin Daphne menyukaimu sementara dia sering bercerita kalau kau sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan? Kalau Daphne sampai tahu hubungan kita, bisa gawat... Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu."

"Jadi, maksudmu kau menjadikan hubungan kita hubungan yang 'diam-diam'?" Draco menekankan pada kata 'diam-diam'.

"Seperti itulah untuk sementara. Sampai aku bisa membereskan masalahku."

Hening sesaat ketika mereka berdua hanya saling pandang tanpa ada kata-kata yang terucap. Keadaan ini baru berakhir ketika Draco membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Kau suka naik sapu terbang?"

"Err–tidak terlalu, mungkin karena aku sedikit takut ketinggian. Trauma masa kecil, kau tahu..."

Draco tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban ini. "Seorang Astoria Greengrass takut ketinggian rupanya? Tapi, apa gunanya aku sebagai kekasihmu kalau tidak bisa membuatmu menyukai terbang..."

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Ikut aku!"

Astoria dibawa Draco menyusuri beberapa koridor untuk sampai ke lantai atas. Ke dalam lemari sapu dan mengambil firebolt–sapu standar yang dipakai sekolah. "Kurasa sapu sekolah tidak masalah bagimu."

Astoria tidak sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang terjadi kemudian. Dia sudah menemukan dirinya duduk di bagian depan sapu sementara Draco dibelakangnya. Pemandangan di bawah terpaksa membuat Astoria menutup mata. Dan detik berikutnya, rambutnya sudah berkibar dan deru angin dirasakannya kemudian. Dari ketinggian kira-kira sebelas meter, ia bisa melihat Hogwarts semakin lama semakin mengecil. Tapi yang membuat Astoria gelisah bukanlah ketinggian ini, akan tetapi tubuhnya yang sangat dekat dengan Draco. Terasa hangat meskipun angin menerpanya dengan kejam.

Firebolt berputar mengelilingi Hogwarts dan keadaan menjadi lebih baik ketika Draco melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Astoria sementara tangan kirinya memegang sapu.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

A/N : Chapter berikutnya mungkin di post agak lama, karena saya masih mencari ide cerita. Untuk membantu membuat cerita ini lebih baik, kasih review di kolom bawah yang berupa saran atau kritikan.


	5. Chapter 5 : Perjodohan

Disclaimer : All character © J.K. Rowling. Story © D'rain

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya silahkan dikritik agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik kedepannya.

**Happy Reading and Review, please...**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Perjodohan

Berita tentang berlanjutnya hubungan Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengrass menyebar sama cepatnya dengan berita Draco ditolak kala itu. Meskipun kali ini beritanya masih simpang siur karena beberapa anak tak yakin Draco menjalin hubungan dengan Astoria.

Draco tidak bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin. Makan siang terasa lebih menyenangkan sekarang dan Draco meskipun duduk agak jauh dari Astoria, mengerling padanya. Burung-burung hantu berdatangan dari segala arah, membawa surat atau paket di kakinya. Beberapa sudah mendarat kepada pemiliknya dan lain masih sibuk terbang mencari tuannya. Draco sedikit terkejut ketika seekor burung hantu mungil berwarna coklat dengan bintik putih menghampiri mejanya dan segera ia menarik sepucuk surat yang terikat di kakinya.

Burung itu ber-uhu keras menunggu Draco memberinya hadiah.

Draco Malfoy

Hogwarts

Selembar perkamen di dalam amplop itu ditarik keluar dengan tulisan tangan Ibunya yang sudah dikenalnya. Dan pesan singkat itu dibacanya.

Draco my dear,

Apa kau ingat tentang perjodohan yang Ayah dan Ibu bicarakan musim panas lalu? Keluarga darah-murni yang Putri nya akan dijodohkan denganmu sudah menyetujui. Saat kau pulang natal nanti, kita sekeluarga akan mengunjungi rumah mereka untuk pembicaraan lebih lanjut.

Yang mencintaimu,

Ibu dan Ayah...

Pikirannya melayang ketika selesai membaca surat itu. Sekilas ia memandang ke kanan, ke arah Astoria yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Perjodohan? Draco bahkan lupa akan hal ini. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa bilang bahwa ia sudah punya Astoria kepada orangtuanya? Apa ada kemungkinan orangtuanya akan membatalkan perjodohan ini dan menyetujuinya dengan Astoria, kalau dia mengatakan Astoria juga berdarah murni?

Draco kemudian menulis sesuatu di belakang suratnya.

Pekan ini aku ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Kalian berdua datanglah ke Three Broomstick, Minggu jam 10 pagi, ada sesuatu yang mau kubicarakan.

Putramu,

Draco

Buru-buru memasukkan perkamen itu kedalam amplopnya dan mencoret alamat sebelumnya, menggantinya dengan alamat rumah orangtuanya.

"Antar ini ke Ayah dan Ibuku lagi, oke?" ujarnya pada burung itu.

Burung hantu itu tampak sedikit kesal. Kemudian dengan angkuh ia terbang lagi.

-o0o-

Draco sengaja datang satu jam lebih awal ke Three Broomstick pada Minggu paginya. Ia sedang merangkai kalimat demi kalimat untuk mengatakan hal ini. Untuk pertama kalinya mungkin ia menentang keinginan orangtuanya. Satu jam delapan menit berlalu tanpa tanda kedatangan kedua orangtuanya, baru setelah kira-kira menit ke sembilan, kedua sosok yang ditunggunya muncul.

Laki-laki dengan jubah hitam berambut panjang dengan warna yang sama dengan rambut Draco bersama seorang wanita berjubah merah maroon dengan topi bulu menghampirinya.

"Draco...?" sapa Ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy, ketika Draco mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Three Broomstick tidak terlalu ramai hari ini. Meskipun begitu, Draco berupaya untuk membuat suaranya sepelan mungkin agar tidak didengar orang lain.

"Ada apa Draco, sayang? Dari suratmu, kelihatannya ini pembicaraan penting." tanya Ibu Draco, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Memang," jawabnya, kemudian mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai berbicara, "Ibu, a–aku... bagaimana kalau aku bilang tidak setuju dengan perjodohan itu?"

"Jangan konyol Draco," ucap Lucius, "kau memberitahu kami musim panas lalu kalau kau setuju dengan apapun keputusan Ayah dan Ibu."

"Ayahmu benar, Nak," Narcissa menambahkan, "lagipula kami sudah membuat janji dengan keluarga mereka dan seorang Malfoy pantang untuk ingkar janji. Bisa memperburuk nama keluarga kita. Dan lagi mereka itu keluarga bangsawan darah-murni. Yang Ibu tahu, calonmu itu sangat cantik, Draco. Kau tidak akan menyesal kalau bersama dengannya."

Draco harus memikirkan cara lain kali ini. Otaknya berpikir cepat. "Apa aku harus menikah dengan gadis yang tidak kucintai, Bu?"

Narcissa tertawa geli. "Kami tidak menyuruhmu untuk menikah sekarang. Masih ada banyak waktu agar kau bisa lebih mengenalnya. Tunggu, memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba kau membatalkan semua ini?"

"Ya–itu yang dari awal ingin Ayah tanyakan padamu," Lucius menegakkan posisi duduknya, "apa—kau punya gadis yang kau sukai?"

"Iya," jawab Draco tegas. Dan ketika melihat ekpresi terkejut dari Ayah dan Ibunya, dia segera menambahkan, "maafkan aku, tapi itu memang benar. Aku menyukai teman sekolahku. Ayah, Ibu, dia berdarah murni, dia di Slytherin. Dia pandai dan cantik."

Narcissa dan Lucius terlihat gelisah. Mereka berdua saling pandang sebelum akhirnya Lucius berkata lagi, "ini bukan masalah suka atau tidak suka, Nak. Ini masalah kehormatan keluarga kita. Kau tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja. Dengar, kau tidak punya kesempatan dalam hal ini. Keputusan ini sudah bulat. Kau harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakan gadis itu, bagaimanapun caranya."

"Siapa mereka, Bu? Siapa gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganku."

"Kau akan tahu saat natal, sayang."

Putus asa, Draco tidak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan orangtuanya kali ini. Tapi dia juga tidak mau kehilangan Astoria begitu saja setelah dengan susah didapatkannya. Jadi dia sudah punya rencana lain sekarang.

-o0o-

Cara yang dipikirkannya bertujuan untuk membuat Gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu, membatalkan perjodohan dengannya. Dan ini merupakan cara paling efektif untuk dapat mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Astoria.

Ruang rekreasi Slytherin sudah mulai sepi ketika Draco pulang dari Hogsmeade. Astoria masih disana. Berdiri dengan beberapa barang yang dibelinya dari desa itu. Kemudian dia menyadari kehadiran Draco yang hanya berdiri tak jauh darinya dan menghampirinya. Entah apa yang dipirkannya saat itu, tetapi ia yakin murid-murid Slytherin lain sedang tidak memperhatikan mereka, jadi ia menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Sangat nyaman dan hangat. Ia bisa mendengar gadis itu berbisik, "Draco, apa yang kau lakukan?" Astoria mulai meronta mencoba melepaskan diri. Tampaknya beberapa anak sekarang memandang mereka.

"Jangan dilepas. Tetaplah seperti ini. Beberapa menit saja." Astoria kemudian berhenti bergerak selama beberapa detik.

Setelah Draco melepasnya, barulah ia sadar ada yang berbeda dengan Draco hari ini. Wajahnya murung dan pucat.

"Ada apa, Draco?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak hari ini. Akan kuceritakan kalau sudah tepat waktunya." Draco memenempatkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Astoria, mengusapnya lembut, kemudian masuk ke kamar asrama laki-laki.

Daphne, kakak Astoria, yang melihat kejadian ini dari awal datang menghampiri adiknya.

"Kurasa kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Astoria. Kau tidak boleh melanjutkan hubunganmu dengannya."

"Aku sedang berusaha bicara dengan mereka, Daph."

"Tapi kau tahu betul, kalau mereka tidak akan berubah pikiran. Kusarankan segera putuskan dia, atau dia akan membencimu karena sudah membiarkannya terlanjur mencintaimu."

"Daphne..." Astoria menatap lurus Daphne dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku akan memutuskannya, kalau memang mereka tidak bisa dilunakkan." katanya tajam kemudian masuk ke kamar asrama perempuan.

"Kalau kau terus membiarkan hal ini," bisik Daphne pada dirinya sendiri setelah Astoria meninggalkannya, "tidak hanya akan menyakitinya, tapi juga akan menyakitimu. Kau harusnya sadar dengan hal ini."

* * *

~ To Be Continued ~

A/N : Chapter ini sebenernya pengen menunjukkan kalau meskipun Draco masih punya sikap pengecut, tapi dia berusaha mencari cara lain untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sedikit takut buat lihat review kalian. Kritik atau pun saran pasti saya terima.


	6. Chapter 6 : Badai Musim Salju

Disclaimer : All character © J.K. Rowling. Story © D'rain

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya silahkan dikritik agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik kedepannya.

**Happy Reading and Review, please...**

Chapter 6 : Badai Musim Salju

* * *

Semuanya berjalan normal setelah beberapa hari kemudian. Hubungan yang terjalin antara Draco dan Astoria masih bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Lusa adalah hari natal. Kebanyakan murid-murid Hogwarts akan pulang kerumah untuk sekedar merayakan natal disana, akan tetapi bagi murid yang tidak ingin pulang atau tidak bisa pulang, bisa tinggal di Hogwarts dan merayakan natal bersama para guru dan teman-teman lain yang memutuskan untuk tinggal.

Draco Malfoy yang pasti pulang saat natal nanti, ingin menghabiskan sebanyak mungkin waktu luangnya bersama Astoria, kekasihnya. Tidak sulit menemukannya ketika dia satu asrama denganmu.

"Kita perlu bicara," kata Astoria mendadak saat Draco setengah membuka mulut untuk menyapanya, "setelah jam pelajaran selesai, di kelas mantra."

Ada apa lagi ini? Draco membatin saat melihat ekspresi gelisah dan sedih yang terpancar dari wajah rupawannya.

"Umm–ya, oke."

"Merlin, Draco," kata Astoria sambil menyambar kerah baju Draco kemudian memperbaiki simpul dasinya yang berantakan, "apa harus aku yang merapikannya seperti ini? Kau harus terlihat rapi kalau kau mau dinilai tampan."

"Tapi aku memang sudah tampan tanpa harus merapikan dasiku." Draco menyeringai sementara Astoria tampak terkikik geli mendengarnya. "Dan kau tahu, aku akan menambahkanmu dalam daftar calon istriku."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kuasai dirimu, Draco, atau kau akan merasa berat membawa kepalamu yang besar itu. Lagipula siapa yang mau ada dalam daftar calon istrimu selain aku?"

"Banyak saja. Tak terpikirkan olehmu. Kau mau kuberitahu beberapa nama? Pan..."

Namun sebelum Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jari telunjuk Astoria sudah mendarat ke bibirnya telebih dahulu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau dengar," Astoria merapikan beberapa buku yang masih di meja dan memasukkan ke dalam tas, "temui saja aku nanti, oke?"

Dan dia pergi untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama hari itu.

-o0o-

"Nah, apa yang mau dibicarakan?" tanya Draco ketika baru saja duduk di samping Astoria. Kelas mantra sudah kosong sekarang setelah sebelumnya diisi oleh murid-murid Slytherin dan Ravenclaw kelas 6 dengan Profesor Flitwick yang mungil sebagai pengajar.

Dinginnya salju tampaknya tak berpengaruh banyak pada suasana hangat di antara Draco dan Astoria. Tapi gadis itu masih diam dengan kegelisahan di wajahnya.

"Hubungan kita baru berjalan beberapa minggu."

"Ya?"

"Err–kurasa ada baiknya kalau kukatakan sekarang..."

"...ya?" mengubah nadanya menjadi semakin bingung.

"...aku tidak ingin kita bermusuhan nantinya, jadi–mungkin ini yang terbaik."

"Dan?"

"Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini, Draco." ujarnya lirih.

"...kenapa? Apa ini semacam tipuan Halloween?"

"Tidak. Ini bukan ini tipuan."

"Jadi...?" tanya Draco melambatkan suaranya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Kita putus."

"Ooh–apa...?!" seakan baru mengerti apa yang Astoria katakan tentang hubungan mereka, Draco bangkit sejenak kemudian duduk lagi. Dia menempatkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke Astoria. "Kau serius?" tanyanya putus asa.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan penuh bersalah. Rasanya Astoria lebih ingin tidak lulus ujian O.W.L. daripada menghadapi Draco sekarang.

Keduanya tak bergeming.

"Berikan aku alasan!" kini Draco terlihat murka.

"Tidak bisa. Aku hanya harus menjalankan tugasku..." mata Astoria berkaca-kaca. "Ooh—maafkan aku Draco, aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Sungguh..."

"Astoria, kau gadis pertama yang benar-benar aku cintai..."

"Aku tahu..." kini tetesan airmata mengalir di pipi kirinya. Ingin sekali Draco mengusap lembut dengan tangannya, tapi Astoria berkata mereka sudah putus, dan Draco tidak berhak menyentuhnya lagi sekarang. "Aku... juga sangat mencintaimu, Draco."

Untuk yang terakhir kali, Astoria menarik tangan Draco dalam genggamannya. Beberapa airmatanya bergulir jatuh membasahi punggung tangan Draco. "Andai saja aku punya kesempatan, peluang sekecil apapun... tapi aku tidak punya dan tidak bisa."

Kata-kata terakhir gadis itu yang tadinya terngiang di telinga Draco, kini pergi bersama raga Astoria, meninggalkan ruang kelas. Draco tampak syok dengan kejadian ini. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup berkata untuk membalas ucapan selamat tinggal Astoria.

Kenapa dia memperlakukannya seperti ini?

Dingin...

Musim salju dingin kali ini, membawa badai dalam hidup Draco.

Untuk pertama kalinya, mata Pangeran Slytherin itu berkaca-kaca.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

A/N : Sampai chapter ini aku sebenernya pengen bikin Draco marah saat diputusin Astoria. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, Draco mulai bersikap lembut setelah Astoria datang dalam kehidupannya, dan aku pikir, arogan ga bisa jadi sifat dasar Draco lagi.

Tulis sesuatu berupa komentar di kolom review ya buat yg udah baca fic ini... thanks.


	7. Chapter 7 : Something Sweet in my Life

Disclaimer : All character © J.K. Rowling. Story © D'rain

**Warning : **OOC, Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya silahkan dikritik agar bisa membuat cerita yang lebih baik kedepannya.

**Happy Reading and Review, please...**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Something Sweet in my Life

Liburan natal sudah tiba. Murid-murid yang punya rencana untuk pulang kerumah, sudah bersiap-siap mengepak barang mereka masing-masing, termasuk Draco. Meskipun dengan sedikit enggan karena kenyataan perjodohan yang direncanakan orangtuanya. Sebelum menuju kereta, ruang rekreasi Slytherin sangat sepi. Dia sempat melihat gurita raksasa yang berenang yang tampak dari jendela, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan meluncur pergi.

Dia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun dan tidak ingin diganggu siapapun.

Duduk sendirian di kereta mungkin akan membantunya menghilangkan stress. Beberapa murid kelas 7 Slytherin membuka kompartemen beberapa detik kemudian, namun Draco memandang sadis ke arah mereka, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk mencari kompartemen lain.

_Sudah tenang._ Pikirnya.

Akan tetapi dugaannya salah. Pria jangkung berambut merah dengan bintik-bintik di pipinya membuka kompartemen dengan kasar, membuatnya terperanjat.

"Aku dengar kau frustasi, Malfoy," ucapnya dengan menghina, "mau konsultasi denganku? Aku sangat berpengalaman menghadapi wanita, kau tahu."

Draco menganggap ini hanya angin yang bertiup dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mendengar apapun lagi darinya.

Namun Ron Weasley rupanya berusaha memancingnya marah. "Seingatku, kau pernah bilang kalau aku berani membuka mulutku, kau akan membuatku membeku detik itu juga. Apa niat itu sudah hilang, Malfoy? Ohh—atau kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena kau sedang patah hati, eh?"

Sebuah sinar merah meluncur dari tongkat Draco. Detik berikutnya, bibir Ron Weasley seakan terkunci. Tidak bisa menggerakkannya sesenti pun. Ron melambai-lambaikan tongkatnya tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Jujur saja, ini merupakan hiburan yang cukup menyenangkan dalam masa gelap Draco. Mau tak mau ia menyeringai jahat ke arah Ron. Dan Ron akhirnya pergi dengan wajah penuh murka.

-o0o-

Malfoy Manor, seharusnya menjadi tempat agar dia bisa merasa tenang. Tapi tidak lagi, semenjak berita perjodohan itu. Dan Draco tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya karena di sisi lain Astoria sudah memutuskan hubungan di antara mereka berdua. Semua kebahagiaannya terasa diangkat saat itu juga. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya bahagia sekarang.

Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy memakai pakaian yang luar bisa mewah saat menyambut kedatangan Draco. Meskipun ini natal, rumah Draco sama sekali tidak mencerminkan suasana bersuka cita. Tidak ada pohon natal apalagi kado-kadonya.

"Ah, sayang... selamat datang di rumah," sambut Ayah Draco sambil memeluk putra tunggalnya, "ayo, bersiap-siaplah sekarang! Kita akan segera berangkat. Kita tidak ingin mereka menunggu..."

"Pakaianmu sudah Ibu siapkan..." kata Narcissa lembut.

Setelah lama kedua orangtuanya menunggu, Draco turun dengan pakaian pilihan Ibunya dan menerima banyak pujian yang tak henti-hentinya dilontarkan Narcissa membuat pipi Draco memerah.

Mereka bertiga bergandengan di depan pintu rumah kemudian berdisapparate dan berapparate tepat di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dengan gaya klasik kuno dan berderet pintu tinggi berujung kerucut. Sebuah tanaman yang dibuat khusus untuk natal bergantung di sebuah pintu kayu ek yang paling tengah.

Lucius mengetuk pintu dengan anggun dan sopan. Seorang wanita jangkung dengan rambut keriting berwarna gelap muncul dan menyapa mereka.

"Ah... Lucius... Cissy... Aku dan Anthony bertanya-tanya kapan kalian akan datang."

"Lyra..." sapa Narcissa memeluk wanita di depannya. "Kau kelihatan sehat."

"Yah—tidak ada hal yang lebih penting selain menjaga kesehatan, kurasa." matanya kemudian bergerak ke arah Draco. "Dan inikah putramu? Draco Malfoy..."

Draco mengulurkan tangan dan memaksakan senyum. "Senang bertemu Anda."

"Mari kita masuk! Anthony sudah ada di ruang makan." serunya ramah.

Rumah itu merupakan rumah paling tua yang pernah dimasuki Draco. Meskipun terkesan tua, tampaknya si pemilik rumah sangat rajin membersihkan. Bisa dilihat dalam keremangan keremangan lilin, rumah itu sama sekali tak berdebu.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Draco dan orangtuanya dipersilahkan duduk dalam 3 dari 5 kursi yang kosong setelah berjabat tangan dengan suami Lyra, Anthony. Piring-piring dan gelas-gelas masih kosong. Begitu juga dua kursi di depan Draco.

Saat kedua suami-istri tuan rumah sedang berbicara serius dengan Ayah Draco, dia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berbisik kepada Ibunya.

"Apakah kalian mau menjodohkanku dengan dua perempuan sekaligus?"

Narcissa terkikik sembunyi-sembunyi mendengar putranya mengajukan pertanyaan konyol. Tentu tidak Draco," bisiknya sambil mengawasi Lucius yang masih sibuk berbincang, "mereka punya dua putri. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu membanggakan putri pertama mereka. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putri bungsu mereka. Sepertinya para gadis membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk berdandan, kan?"

"Membosankan...!" kali ini suara Draco ke posisi normal. Sehingga Lucius Malfoy dan suami-istri itu berhenti berbicara dan memandang ke arah Draco.

"Maaf?" kata orang bernama Anthony.

"Err–tidak apa-apa," jawab Narcissa cepat. "Draco ingin segera bertemu dengan putrimu, Anthony."

"Oh mereka seharusnya sudah selesai." kata Lyra dengan anggun. "Nah itu mereka."

Draco mengikuti arah pandangan wanita yang bernama Lyra ke sebuah tangga yang gelap. Dua sosok wanita turun perlahan. Sinar lilin di sekitarnya meneranginya dari kaki ke kepala saat mereka berjalan turun. Gaun indah berwarna lembayung sedangkan yang lain berwarna coklat muda. Saat mencapai anak tangga paling bawah sinar lilin menerangi wajah mereka berdua sepenuhnya.

Draco mengernyit tidak percaya. Gadis yang memakai gaun berwarna lembayung juga tampaknya terkejut saat melihat Draco.

"Kemarilah Daphne, Astoria sayang." perintah sang Ibu kepada kedua putrinya yang sekarang berjalan dengan mempesona ke meja makan dan duduk di dua kursi yang sesaat lalu kosong.

"Ini kedua putri kami, Lucius, Cissy," terang Anthony tersenyum. "Kalian sudah melihat foto Astoria beberapa waktu yang lalu," katanya sambil menunjuk Astoria. "Dan yang satunya lagi Daphne, putri pertama kami."

"Um–Draco..." sebelum Lucius sempat melnjutkan, Draco memotongnya.

"Ya aku sudah kenal mereka berdua. Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau mereka adalah keluarga Greengrass?" kini ia menatap Ayahnya tajam.

"Kami rasa bertemu langsung lebih baik daripada memberitahumu terlebih dulu."

"Dan kurasa Astoria tidak perlu patah hati lagi sekarang." sambar Daphne yang membuat kedua orangtua mereka bertanya-tanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Daph?" Lyra yang mengajukan pertanyaan ini.

"Draco dan Astoria sudah berpacaran beberapa minggu sebelumnya, Bu," sejenak terdengar suara "ouch" dari mulut Daphne ketika Astoria sepertinya sengaja menginjak kakinya. "Tak apa Astoria, lebih baik diceritakan. Lagipula kalian berdua sudah dijodohkan. Yah–meskipun aku tidak setuju kau bersama si Malfoy ini." kalimat terakhir ini hanya ditujukan kepada adiknya sehingga yang lain tidak mendengarnya.

Kini seperti ada pelangi yang menyinari hati Draco. Selama jamuan makan di kediaman Greengrass, dia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil mecuri pandang ke Astoria.

-o0o-

"Jadi... apa ini alasanmu tentang Daphne yang tidak boleh mengetahui hubungan kita? Karena perjodohan antara keluarga Malfoy dan Greengrass." Draco duduk di sebuah bangku yang berbentuk seperti pohon yang terpotong. Pemandangan langit malam selalu menakjubkan di matanya. Bintang-bintang berlomba untuk mengelilingi bulan yang kini purnama.

"Hmm... Ayah dan Ibu memberitahuku tentang perjodohan ini. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan siapa pasanganku. Aku tidak bisa menolak mereka karena aku satu-satunya yang mereka banggakan."

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa mereka tidak membanggakan Daphne. Karena dia membela para darah-lumpur."

Astoria mengangguk singkat.

"Itulah alasanku saat aku menolakmu pertama kali. Setelah kupikir-pikir rasanya tidak adil kalau aku membiarkan perasaanku dipaksakan. Yah–semua orang butuh pemberontakan. Dan aku menerimamu. Tetapi Daphne cukup pintar untuk mengetahui gerak-gerikku. Dia tak henti-hentinya mengingatkanku akan perjodohan. Kupikir aku akan bisa berbicara perlahan-lahan dengan orangtuaku dan menjelaskan semuanya..."

Draco masih diam, menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan penuh kagum.

"Saat aku tidak bisa meyakinkan mereka, aku memutuskan hubungan kita. Dan percayalah, Draco, hal itu menyakitiku lebih dari apapun. Dan tanpa disangka, calonku adalah kau, Draco Malfoy."

"Tadinya aku juga ingin membatalkan perjodohan yang dirancang Ayah dan Ibu," Draco angkat bicara beberapa detik kemudian. "Tapi kau tiba-tiba memutuskanku tanpa memberiku alasan dan aku sangat marah, kau tahu? Dan aku sekarang tidak menyesal karena perodohan ini tidak batal." ungkapnya. Tersenyum menatap Astoria.

Beberapa saat berikutnya Astoria merasakan hangat di bibirnya. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Draco menciumnya dengan perlahan dan lembut. Beberapa menit berlalu. Membuat pipi gadis itu semerah tomat.

"Jadi, apa menurutmu kita perlu kencan?" tanya Astoria menyeringai.

"Tidak," senyum di wajah Astoria menghilang saat Draco mengucapkannya. "Kecuali kalau kau sudah mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu di depan semua murid Hogwarts."

"Oh–ya Tuhan. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menggunakan sonorus—mantra pengeras suara supaya semua mendengarnya."

~ THE END ~

* * *

A/N : Argghh... akhirnya selesai juga. Silahkan berikan review yang bisa membangun ya... Thanks buat yang sudah mengikuti per chapter cerita ini...


End file.
